Segredo de Carnaval
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Kai Hiwatari tem um segredo que está prestes a ser revelado, no Brasil, na altura de Carnaval, acompanhado pela sua equipa Bladebreakers. One-shot dedicada à Anamateia e sugestão de desafio.


Olá a todos caros Leitores! Sei que tenho andado desaparecida, quer na escrita quer nas reviews mas isso vai mudar a partir de agora, pois embora ande ocupada com horários loucos do trabalho com um projecto entre mãos, o tempo evapora-se.

Esta one-shot será a resposta ao desafio colocado no grupo do facebook, Beyworld – Fanfics &amp; Cia, cujo tema apresentado foi, Carnaval.

Advertências: as personagens que me pertencem são Sakura Priestov.

Disclaimer: O anime Beyblade não me pertence mas sim a Aoi Takao. Esta fanfic é feita sem fins lucrativos. Pura diversão e entretenimento.

Nota de autora: Pequena one-shot dedicada à Anamateia, pois, sem a sua fanfic O Retorno, que voltou a inspirar-me em várias maneiras, em especial, ao lembrar-me de como tinha saudades deste anime fantástico, com personagens únicas e sem igual.

Autora: Sakura Priestov

Titulo: Segredo de carnaval

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

-/-

Kai Hiwatari. O nome sonante a nível mundial, sinonimo de, Bladebreakers e de melhor líder de todos os tempos e claro, o melhor amigo de Takao Kinomiya.

Isto era apenas uma parte da vida social do russo, após três anos de Beyblade G-Revolution, onde inspiraram novos lutadores, a lutar por ideais como, lealdade, respeito, amizade, liderança, paixão e saber reconhecer as suas fraquezas, com humildade.

Kai acabava por se sentir orgulhoso, da nova geração que acompanhava, com alguma atenção. E isso fê-lo conhecer deparar-se com três problemas neste ano. Brasil em época de Carnaval e cruzar-se com duas pessoas completamente antagónicas, Ana e Sakura.

Bladebreakers não sabiam da existência dessas duas na vida de Kai e assim preferia o russo, mas ao saber que senhor Dikinson, iria levar a equipa ao Brasil, para conhecer em primeira mão, os fãs, a possibilidade de criarem uma equipa oficial brasileira da associação BBA, iria dar cabo dos planos de manter o anonimato daquela dupla. Takao não hesitara em aceitar tal convite aproveitando para divulgar tal informação nas redes sociais da equipa e improvisando um pouco da língua brasileira, comentou algo como "Carnaval ninguém leva a mal".

Os fãs entraram em delírio e como tal, Kai Hiwatari estava já prevendo o que iria suceder. Aquelas duas iriam aparecer, dando cabo de tudo.

Kai conheceu-as, uma vez, na capital russa, quando um grupo jogava animadamente contra duas raparigas. O resultado, embora fosse favorável, ao grupo que as tinha desafiado, perderam contra elas, não rapidamente mas sim numa trapalhada de ataques. Mas Kai vira potencial nelas, tal como vira em Takao. Sabia também que aquelas duas, poderiam muito bem ser uma nova versão dele mesmo e de Takao, e por essa razão, protegia-as, escondendo-as de todos, em especial de senhor Dikinson, pois, no fundo, o que ele não queria, era que a equipa, achasse que ele tinha encontrado novos membros para os Bladebreakers, ou algum tipo de favoritismo nelas.

Embora, a palavra Carnaval, fez lembrar a euforia de Ana. Elétrica, irrequieta, barulhenta, festeira, frontal, diz tudo o que pensa da boca para fora, sempre contando piada ou fazendo brincadeiras, mas com uma forte ligação às suas amigas e com um talento bem escondido para o Beyblade. Tem sido difícil fazê-la crer no seu talento devido às suas visões, que por vezes atrapalham os treinos e fazem-na desaparecer, da mesma forma como a trazem à porta da sua mansão, reclamando por _mais treinos russo preguiçoso_! Sim! Ela tinha essa lata.

Já a Sakura, associava-a à época de Halloween e à frase "Doçura ou travessura?", explicava sem dúvida, o temperamento dela. Reservada, inteligente, com excelente olho para tácticas e com um bom espirito de equipa, se não fosse, a mania de querer ser solitária e andar atrás de Ana, tentando protege-la de sarilhos, que acabam por ser sempre inevitáveis. Acredito que para ela, Ana seja como uma irmã, tal como Takao é para mim, e por isso, elas as duas como dupla são fantásticas, mas não desta forma. Em suma, associava-as às Luz e escuridão, num seu eterno e estranho equilibro.

\- kaiiiiiii! Óooo KAAAAAIIII! – berrava uma voz, incomodando o russo e obrigando-o a despertar.

\- desembucha matraca… - incentivou Kai, ao perceber o brilho divertido de Takao e ao perceber os brilhos divertidos dos seus colegas de equipa, Ray, Max, Kenny e Daichi.

\- estamos chegando ao Brasilllll! – exclamou divertido e esboçando um sorriso traquinas.

\- a sério? Pensei que íamos para o Alasca. – ironizou Kai, percebendo já onde iria bater a conversa do japonês,

\- fomos convidados para o Cortejo de Carnaval! Vamos numas das principais trupes! É uma honra Kai! Não nos faça a desfeita! – anunciou Daichi, surgindo quase colado ao Russo.

\- nem pensem que vou mascarado e nem quero essas brilhantinas na cara! – reclamou o russo.

\- não me digas que é por causa desses triângulos? Va la Kai! As fãs não vão deixar de gostar de ti. – provocou o chinês.

\- vai tu armado em vampiro purpurina Ray! Eu não vou! E está dito! – comentou o russo, encerrando o assunto, mas algo suscitou atenção dele, ao perceber o sossego que o rodeava. _Algo estava muito errado! _– o que foi?

\- bem! Se é assim que tu queres, então não vais te importar de nos "emprestar" as tuas lutadoras surpresa. – comentou Kenny, fazendo o russo arregalar os olhos.

\- que lutadoras? Imaginação fértil a vossa!

\- não as reconheces? – insistiu Kenny, ao mostrar no seu portátil uma foto, das duas raparigas com Kai a treiná-las.

\- já sabemos desse teu segredo algum tempo, mas não fiques enervado Kai!

Inicialmente, o russo acabou por não dizer nada ao perceber os risinhos libertados pelos amigos, porém, quando o silêncio voltou a se instalar no avião, o russo deixou um lembrete no ar para todos.

\- não me vou esquecer desta. Estejam preparados pois terão retorno do que acabaram de fazer. - realizou uma breve pausa - Mas talvez devesse de as apresentar. Possivelmente Takao, serias esfolado vivo pelas duas.

o jaoponês riu, e ficou imaginado qual o verdadeiro sentido da frase proferida pelo russo "ser esfolado vivo". Fosse como fosse, Takao estava feliz, pois, mesmo com tanta reviravolta, Kai mantinha-se fiel a ele e aos Bladebreakers.

-/-

Acabouuu! Está curtinha eu sei mas… não deu para mais!

Espero que gostem… ou não! Deixo ao vosso critério.

Vamos lá mexer na secção de Beyblade !

Espero dentro em breve voltar ao activo nas minhas fanfics e Anamateia, espero em breve poder ler mais capítulos da tua fanfic O Retorno.

Obrigada por terem lido. Deixem review!

Adeus malta e até à próxima escrita.


End file.
